


The roomate

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Carrie' sexcapades [7]
Category: Elementary (TV), Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: There is only one problem in sleeping with Joan Watson, and this problem is british.





	The roomate

Gregson is a pretty good cop, a good captain too, and a pretty good team formed around him. Carrie likes working with them, every occasion she has.

She knew of Holmes before meeting him, of course, every cop knows about Holmes.

The first time they meet, her brain and its special capacities fascinate him, but….but she discovers he’s a jerk. Meeting Watson is very different. Watson is, perhaps not as smart as Holmes in theory, but her emotional intelligence makes her more dangerous than him. She’s also beautiful, interesting, funny, with a mean strap-one and a good hips movement, and as uninterested in a long term relationship as Carrie. Soon, they are in the habits to sleep together once or twice a month, when they have no one and are too busy running after criminals to find one night stands.

There is only one inconvenient in sleeping regularly with Joan: her roommate.

When they are woken up that morning by a hunting-horn because Holmes has a new suspect in one of their cases, Carrie swears to herself that she would make an exception in her desire for privacy for Watson: from now, every night will be in HER apartment!


End file.
